familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Project Charlemagne
Introduction Aims Project Charlemagne aims to get all known descendants of Charlemagne onto Familypedia. There is only one way to do that: work from the earlier to the later generations. The "generation-by-generation" approach also gives most insight into: *Who married whom. Charlemagne's descendants started to marry one another as of generation 5 (his great-great-grandchildren), and this became the norm in later generations. *Who killed whom. One of his sons joined an unsuccessful coup against him. Fierce rivalry broke out in generation 3, and many of Charlemagne's descendants were slain by their (close or remote) cousins. The kings of Great Britain and Germany, opponents in World War 1, were first cousins. This page is an account of the attempt to add all descendants onto Familypedia. (For a registry of all descendants found, see the pages for each generation in the Category:Descendants of Charlemagne.) There are two main sections to the page: *"To be done" lists the live tips of the branches of Charlemagne's family tree. *"Difficulties" lists the tips of branches that seem to have vanished in the mists of time. (Dead tips are not listed here.) Status Generations 1-8 are complete: All known individuals and all their children have a page on Familypedia. Generation numbers and Ahnentafeln are complete for generations 1-8. Furthermore, all individuals of generation 9 have a page, but their children do not necessarily. See Count of descendants on Familypedia, per generation. An individual's "Order of Charlemagne" (the generation number) appears in the list of facts at the bottom of the sensor page for the individual, after the necessary number of "saves" of pages in the chain that determines the number. Because of this automatically-upgraded property, there is no further need for the categories that we formerly used for indicating a person's generation number. Rules The rules of this project are simple: #Choose a person from near the top of the "To be done" list below; #Create a new article for each of the chosen person's children who does not yet have one (preferably including several "source" links for you or other editors to check or follow further); #Add link, for each child, to the list of Generation N+1 (in order of pagename); #Remove the chosen person from the list of Generation N; #If some or all of the children cannot be found, add the person to the section "Difficulties" under Generation N, including list of the names of the missing children. Suggestions Creating shortest lines first Living people interested in their "generation number" will want to know the shortest line. A little unpredictable; but the children of the youngest person in a generation are likely to be part of anyone's shortest line. Sources of "facts" :See also the /sources/ subpage for longer list ;Some sources of facts or assumptions that are easy to find and work from (but are not necessarily correct); sites that seem fairly comprehensive, at least for early centuries *Medieval Lands - a detailed study of "contemporary" and later documents, with the results arranged by territory and period and family, and interlinked *Descendants of Charlemagne 2 - outline descendant tree going for over ten generations in some lines but with several gaps *'Charlemagne on Ton Deunhouwer's file of 100,000 descendants' - "Allowed copying data and persons (under construction) for own risk!!!!!!!." - Descendants listed are stated to be as follows (our generation number followed by number): 2/11, 3/14, 4/23, 5/35, 6/57, 7/83, 8/98, and so on up to 43/10 (totalling 20,605); Familypedia has many more for the first few generations and is likely to have more for the rest as time goes on. *Hull University Royals site - © 1994-2005 Brian Tompsett; likely to be accurate for each individual listed, but gives Charlemagne only 18 children at present *Dutch descendants of Charlemagne *FFish *Descendants pages by David A Blocher *'Herbert Stoyan's "complete list of the first 13 generations (according to E. Brandenburg) and later generations"' *thePeerage.com - over 400,000 individuals (British and Continental European, not necessarily descended from KdG), with links to parents, spouses, and children, based on sources such as "Burke" and "Cokayne" *Genealogics by Leo van de Pas *Quebec Genealogy Ideally any relationships shown should be compared over many such "sources", with specific webpage references listed under "External links" or "References" for other users to check and go beyond. See the /others/ subpage for small sample comparing children numbers from some of the above. To be done (People whose children do not yet all have individual pages on Familypedia) Generation 9 (See also Descendants of Charlemagne (Generation 9)) #Agnes de Blois (?-?) #Aramburga de Bourgogne (999-?) #Arduin of Ivrea (955-1015) #Ava de Ribagorza (c945-aft995) x García Fernández de Castilla (938-995) #Beatrice de Macon (974-1030) x Hugues du Perche (?-c1000) #Beatrix von Schwaben (?-aft1025) #Bernard Roger de Foix (981-c1037) #Bernhard von Haldensleben (?-aft1018) #Bernhard II von Sachsen (?-1059) x Eilika von Schweinfurt (1000-1059) #Bernhard von Werl (c984-1059) #Berthold II. von Dießen (?-aft1060) #Bilihild von Dießen (?-1075) #Boniface of Canossa (c985-1052) #Chaana de Saumur (1005-?) #Dietrich von Luxemburg (?-?) #Dirk III van Holland (c983-1039) (.nl) x Othilde van Saksen (c989-1044) (.nl) #Dreux de Vexin (c995-1035) #Ebles I de Roucy (c985-1033) x Beatrice de Hainaut (c995-c1030) #Egino II d'Urach (1010-1048) #Emildis de Gevaudan (c958-?) x Rotbold I de Provence (c957-1008) #Ermengarde of Anjou (bef967-?) #Ermentrude de Verdun (?-?) #Ermessinde de Carcassonne (972-1057) #Ernst von Babenberg (bef994-1015) #Etienne II de Gevaudan (c960-c982) #Ezzo von Lorraine (c955-1034) #Frederic de Bar (c995-1026) #Friedrich von Luxemburg (1003-1065) #Friedrich I. von Regensburg (1030-1075) x Irmgard an der Mangfall (?-?) #Fronilde of Castile (?-1014) #Geoffroy I du Perche (?-1040) #Gerberga de Bourgogne (c985-c1025) #Gerhard II. von Metz (?-c1044) #Gerold II de Geneve (?-1080) #Giselbert von Luxemburg (1007-1059) #Gisele Capet (c968-c1000) #Gisele von Luxemburg (1019-aft1058) #Gisela von Schwaben (?-1043) #Glismod van Utrecht (c977-1040) #Godefroi III de Lorraine (997-1069) #Godizo of Beteau (c990-1018) #Guillaume I d'Agoult (977-1041) x Adelaide de Reillanne (995-1054) #Guillaume I de Provence (956-993) #Guillem II de Pallars Sobirà (?-1035) #Hedwig Capet (c969-1013) #Hedwige de Namur (c1035-c1070) #Hemma von Babenberg (?-?) #Herman van Ename (?-1029) #Hezzelin von Zülpichgau (?-1033) #Hoël de Cornouaille (c1027-1084) #Hugo IV. von Egisheim (970-1047) #Hugues de Ponthieu (c970-c1000) #Hugues de Rouergue (?-1054) #Johanna de Geneve (?-?) #Judith of Flanders (c1030-?) #Judith de Roucy (?-?) #Judith von Schweinfurt (?-1058) #Lambert II de Louvain (?-c1062) #Louis I de Chiny (?-1025) #Luitgarde de Namur (?-?) #Mahaut de Chalon (?-1019) #Mahaut de Louvain (c1001-c1049) #Manasses de Montdidier (c1000-1037) #Matilda de Bourgogne (c975-1005) #Matilda de Lorraine (c1025-1060) #Mathilde von Meißen (?-?) x Dietrich I von Lausitz (c990-1034) #Mathilde von Sachsen (979-1025) #Mathilde von Schwaben (c988-c1031) #Mathilde van Zutphen (?-?) #Meginhard III von Reichersbeuern (?-1066) #Muniadona of Castile (?-c1015) #Oda von Haldensleben (c962-1023) #Oda de Vexin (?-?) #Ode de Verdun (995-1044) x Lambert II de Louvain (?-c1062) #Odo II de Blois (c983-1037) x Irmengarde d'Auvergne (c995-1040) #Ogive von Luxemburg (c990-1036) #Othilde van Saksen (c989-1044) (.nl) #Otto von Schweinfurt (?-1057) #Otto de Vermandois (c1000-1045) x Pavie de Ham (c990-1058) #Otto I. zu Wasserburg (?-c1065) Generation 10 (See also Descendants of Charlemagne (Generation 10)) #Ada de Marle (?-?) #Adalais of Aquitaine (?-?) #Adelheid von Lausitz (1040-1071) #Adelheid von Schwaben (bef1077-1090) #Adolf II von Keldachgau (1002-1041) #Agnes of Aquitaine (aft1060-c1078) #Agnes of Poitou (c1025-1077) #Agnes von Rheinfelden (c1065-1111) #Albert III de Namur (1027-1102) #Almodis de La Marche (c1020-1075) #Baldwin VI, Count of Flanders (c1030-1070) #Bernhard I. von Scheyern (?-1102) #Bernard I Taillefer de Besalu (c965-c1020) #Bernhard II. von Werl (?-?) #Bertha von Rheinfelden (?-1133) #Bertha zu Wasserburg (?-aft1096) #Berthe de Craon (1039-1109) #Clémence of Aquitaine (1060-1142) #Douce Stephanie de Marseille (1024-1095) #Ekkehard I. von Scheyern (aft1050-c1096) #Ermengarde of Anjou (c1020-?) #Ernst von Babenberg (c1027-1075) #Eustache de Guines (c1016-bef1065) #Gerard IV de Lorraine (c1030-1070) #Gersende de Bigorre (c990-c1033) #Geoffroy I de Marseille et Arles (1015-1091) #Gottfried von Pitten (?-1050) #Guillaume II d'Auvergne (1000-1060) #Guillaume I de Bourgogne (1020-1087) #Guillaume Raymond de Carcassonne (?-1034) #Guillaume de Toulouse (975-1037) #Guy I de Fos (997-1058) #Hardouin I de Maillé (1020-1067) #Hedwig Capet (?-?) #Hedwige de Namur (?-1080) #Heinrich I von Formbach (?-1030) #Heinrich von Worms (?-c995) #Henri de Durbuy (?-1097) #Henry I, King of France (1008-1060) #Hermann IV von Saffenberg (c990-?) #Hugues de Bourgogne (c1037-c1086) #Irmgard an der Mangfall (?-?) #Ita von Habsburg (1064-?) #Konrad von Kärnten (?-1011) #Kunigunde von Altdorf (c1020-1054) #Louis de Montbéliard (c1011-c1071) x Sophie de Bar (c1018-1093) #Louise de Guines (c1010-?) #Mainfreda de Sens (999-1059) #Matilda of Flanders (c1031-1083) #Meginhard III von Reichersbeuern (?-1066) #Meginhard V von Windberg (?-c1070) #Otto II von Habsburg (?-1111) #Otto I. von Weimar (?-1067) #Pierre Raymond de Carcassonne (?-c1061) #Philippa de Gevaudan (c982-?) #Raoul IV de Vexin (?-1074) #Robert I de Bourgogne (1011-1076) #Robert I, Count of Flanders (c1032-1093) #Sulpice I d'Amboise (1030-1074) #Swietoslawa of Poland (c1048-1126) #Téchildis de Maillé (1017-?) #Thiemo II von Formbach (?-1040) #Tochter an der Mangfall (?-?) #William IX, Duke of Aquitaine (1071-1126) #Willibirg von Kärntner Mark (?-?) #Wladyslaw I Herman of Poland (c1044-1102) x Judith of the Holy Roman Empire (1054-c1094) Generation 11 (See also Descendants of Charlemagne (Generation 11)) #Agnes of Aquitaine (aft1060-c1078) #Azeka de Woevre (1010-1068) x Milon V de Tonnerre et de Bar-sur-Seine (995-1047) #Clémence of Aquitaine (1060-1142) #Étienne I de Penthièvre (c1060-1135) #Gerard II van Wassenberg (?-1052) #Gerberge de Nice (1010-?) #Hedwig von Formbach (c1070-c1100) #Hendrik I van Limburg (1059-1119) #Hilduin IV de Montdidier (c998-c1063) #Jourdain V Eschivat de Chabannais (1070-1125) #Mahaut-Philippa de Toulouse (c1070-1117) #Oda von Werl (1050-1111) #Robert de Vergy (?-1070) #Sancho III of Navarre (?-1035) #Urraca of Pamplona (?-?) #William IX, Duke of Aquitaine (1071-1126) Generation 12 (See also Descendants of Charlemagne (Generation 12)) #Aelis d'Aubusson (1135-?) #Agnes of the Holy Roman Empire (c1072-1143) #Élise of Auvergne (1190-1222) #Gervaise de Beauvau (c1080-1111) #Guillaume IX of Auvergne (1195-1246) #Heinrich V of the Holy Roman Empire (1086-1125) #Renaud de Clermont (c1075-c1152) #Salomon II de Lavardin (1055-1101) #Thierry de Milly (1080-1135) #Unknown of Auvergne (1188-?) Generation 13 (See also Descendants of Charlemagne (Generation 13)) #Gilbert I de Gevaudan (1065-1112) #Hameline de Beaupréau (1107-?) Generation 14 (See also Descendants of Charlemagne (Generation 14)) #Mathilde van Saffenberg (c1120-1145) #Miracle de Montlaur (1235) Generation 15 (See also Descendants of Charlemagne (Generation 15)) #Ermessende de Castelbon (?-1230) Generation 16 (See also Descendants of Charlemagne (Generation 16)) Generation 17 (See also Descendants of Charlemagne (Generation 17)) Generation 18 (See also Descendants of Charlemagne (Generation 18)) #Laure de Castellane (1183-1236) Generation 19 (See also Descendants of Charlemagne (Generation 19)) Generation 20 (See also Descendants of Charlemagne (Generation 20)) Difficulties Verification Disputed descendants Generation 5 (See also Descendants of Charlemagne (Generation 5)) #Baba di Spoleto (?-?) without a trace #Baldwin II, Count of Flanders (c865-918) two daughters without a trace ##Ealswid of Flanders (c865-?) ##Ermentrud of Flanders (c869-896) #Charles the Simple (879-929) five daughters, two sons without a trace ##Frederuna (c912-?) ##Adelheid (c912-?) ##Rotrud (c912-?) ##Hildegard (c912-?) ##Arnulf (?-?) ##Drogo (?-?) ##Alpais (?-?) #Conrad di Spoleto (?-?) without a trace #Cunigunda (?-?) without a trace #Gunhilde de Vermandois (?-?) without a trace #Hedwige de la Marche (?-903) two sons, one daughter without a trace ##Thankmar von Sachsen (?-bef912) ##Liudolf von Sachsen (?-bef912) ##Irminburg von Sachsen (?-bef936) #Hildebert I de Limoges (865-916) one child without a trace ##Enfant de Limoges (?-?) #Hildegard (864-?) without a trace #Kunigunde von Schwaben (c880-?) one daughter without trace ##Kunigunde von Franken (913-?) may have married Werner V of Worms, but is unlikely to be the mother of his son #Raymond I de Ribagorce (c865-916) one daughter without a trace ##Ava de Ribagorce (?-?) Generation 6 (See also Descendants of Charlemagne (Generation 6)) #Adalulf of Flanders (c890-933) one son without a trace ##Baudouin de Boulogne (?-973) #Berthold von Bayern (c900-947) one daughter, two sons without a trace ##Wiltrud von Bayern (?-c953) ##Liutpold von Bayern (?-994) ##Berthold von Bayern (?-980) #Boso d'Arles (885-936) two daughters without a trace ##Richilde ##Gisela #Cunegonde di Friuli (c893-aft923) two sons without a trace ##Gilbert of the Ardennes (?-964) ##Sigebert de Lorraine (?-?) #Ermentrude (c912-?) x Gottfried von Juelich (c905-c949) three sons without a trace ##Gerhard II von Juelich (c930-963) ##Gebhard von Juelich (c930-?) ##Adalhard von Juelich (?-?) #Glismut (c866-924) two sons without a trace ##Eberhard von Franken (c885-939) ##Otto von Franken (?-aft918) #Hugues II du Maine (c920-c992) two sons without a trace ##Fulcoin du Maine (c967-aft992) ##Herbert du Maine (?-1046) #Judith di Friuli (?-?) two sons without a trace ##Hermann von Bayern (?-954) ##Ludwig von Bayern (c930-aft974) #Louis the Blind (c880-aft928) one son without a trace ##Rodolphe de Provence (?-aft929) #Miro de Ribagorce (?-?) one son, one daughter without a trade ##Guillem de Ribagorce ##Ava de Ribagorce #Oda von Sachsen (?-952) one son without a trace ##Adalhard von Metzgau (?-?) #Regnier II de Hainaut (890-932) one son, two daughters without a trace ##Rodolphe de Hainaut (?-?), Count of Maasgau and Haspengau ##Liethard de Hainaut (?-?) ##Unknown de Hainaut (?-?), married to Nevelung, Count of Betuwe Generation 7 (See also Descendants of Charlemagne (Generation 7)) #Acibella de Gascogne (c880-?) one son without a trace ##Miro of Aragon (?-?), married to Beatriz daughter of Garcia of Pamplona (c835-912) #Adalberto di Ivrea (c934-971) one daughter, three sons without a trace ##Gisela di Ivrea (?-?) ##Harduin di Ivrea (?-1015) ##Wibert di Ivrea (?-1030) ##Amadeus di Ivrea (?-?) #Albert I de Vermandois (915-987) x Gerberge de Lorraine (c935-978) one daughter without a trace ##Geila de Vermandois (c975-?) #Bilefrid von Bayern (c945-c1010) four sons without a trace ##Ernst VI von Dollnstein (?-c1013) , ##Hartwig von Regensburg (?-c1005) ##Guntpolt von Dollnstein (?-c1022) ##Altmann von Dollnstein (?-?) #Borrell II de Barcelone (c946-992) x Ledgarda de Toulouse (c945-c986) three daughters without a trace ##Ermengarda de Barcelone (?-?) ##Richilda de Barcelone (?-?) ##Aldrie de Barcelone (?-?) #Charles (953-993) x Adelaide de Troyes (c955-c991) one daughter without a trace ##Adelaide of Lower Lorraine (?-?) #Charles-Constantine de Vienne (?-962) two sons without a trace ##Richard de Provence (924-962) ##Hugobert de Provence (927-976) #Corrado Cono di Ivrea (?-c1000) without a trace #Gautier I de Vexin (c922-aft992) three sons without a trace ##Raoul de Vexin (?-?) ##Geoffroy de Vexin (?-?) ##Foulques de Vexin (?-?) #Gisla di Ivrea (?-?) without a trace #Heribert von der Wetterau (925-992) one son without a trace ##Gebhart von der Wetterau (c966-1016) #Hermann I von Auelgau (?-bef948) two sons without a trace ##Eberhard II von Auelgau (?-966) ##Gottfried von Auelgau (?-970) #Jimeno II of Pamplona (?-931) three sons, two daughters without a trace ##García of Pamplona (?-?) ##Sancho of Pamplona (?-?) ##Dadildis of Pamplona (?-?) ##Munia of Pamplona (?-?) ##García Bastard of Pamplona (?-?) #Konrad der Jüngere (c881-918) one daughter without a trace ##Kunigunde von Franken (913-?) #Konrad von Schwaben (?-997) two sons without a trace ##Liutold von Schwaben (?-?) ##Konrad von Schwaben (?-?) #Llop of Pallars (?-?) ##Sunifred de Pallars (?-?) ##Riquilda de Pallars (?-?) #Luitgard de Lorraine (915-960) one son without a trace ##Matfried II. von Metz (?-?) #Mathilde (943-?) one daughter without a trace ##Matilda de Bourgogne (969-?) -- grandmother or great-grandmother of Gerold II de Geneve (?-1080) and ancestress of the Staufer #Odakar VI de Boulogne (c910-c954) without a trace #Raymond II de Rouergue (c905-c961) several children without a trace, including ##Hugues de Rouergue (?-1008) ##Pons III de Rouergue (?-1008) ##Armengol de Rouergue (?-1008) #Rorgon du Maine (?-?) without a trace #Sancho I of Pamplona (c860-925) one daughter without a trace ##Orbita of Pamplona (?-?), married to al-Tawil, Lord of Huesca #Siegfried von Luxemburg (c922-998) four sons without a trace ##Siegfried von Luxemburg (?-?) ##Poloaner von Moselgau (?-?) ##Gislebert von Moselgau (?-1004) ##Sohn von Luxemburg (?-?) #Udo II von der Wetterau (?-982) without a trace #Unknown von Bayern (?-?) one son without a trace ##Meginhard von Gilching (?-?) Generation 8 (See also Descendants of Charlemagne (Generation 8)) #Aarnout van Holland (951-993) (.nl) x Lutgardis von Luxemburg (955-1003) one son without a trace ##Siegfied van Holland (?-?) #Adelaide of Aquitaine (c945-1004) x Hugh Capet, King of France (c940-996) one daughter without a trace ##Adela Capet (c973-c1068) #Adele of Meaux (c950-c980) one daughter without a trace ##Elizabeth de Chalon (970-1014) #Amadeus di Pombia (?-?) two sons without a trace ##Guibert di Biandrate (?-?) ##Amadeus II di Pombia (?-?) #Bernhard I von Sachsen (c950-1011) one son without a trace ##Thietmar von Sachsen (?-1048) #Ardolf I de Guines (c966-aft996) one son without a trace ##Manassès de Guines (c995-c1035) #Arnold an der Mangfall (?-1030) one son without a trace ##Pilgrim an der Mangfall (?-1066) #Arnold von Rottgau (?-c1020) ##Aribo von Ensburg (?-?) #Berthold von Schweinachgau (?-c1005) one son without a trace ##Meginhard IV von Schweinachgau (?-c1030) #Fille de Toulouse (?-?) one son without a trace ##Amelius de Toulouse (?-?) #Gautier II de Vexin (?-c1020) one son without a trace ##Guy de Vexin (?-?) #Gerberga von der Wetterau (c960-1036) one son without a trace ##Heinrich von Schweinfurt (?-1043) may be ancestor of counts of Lechsgemünd, Horburg and Graisbach #Gislebert de Roucy (c950-c1000) one son without a trace ##Eudes de Roucy (?-aft1021) #Herman I von Bonngau, Eifelgau und Mieblgau (c929-959) one son without a trace ##Hermann II von Keldachgau (?-1040) #Hugo III. von Egisheim (c945-c980) two sons without a trace ##Matfrid von Egisheim (?-?) ##Gerhard von Egisheim (?-?) #Hugues I de Chateaudun (?-?) two sons without a trace ##Helgaud de Châteaudun (?-?) ##Hugues de Châteaudun (?-?) #Ida de Bar (?-?) two sons without a trace ##Otto I von Sundgau (1015-1055) ##Adalbert von Habsburg (1016-1055) #Judith de Nantes (?-1063) one son without a trace ##Budic de Cornouaille (?-1091) #Liutger von Westfalengau (?-1011) x Emma von Lesum (c977-1038) one daughter without a trace ##Unknown Billung (?-?) #Mathilde von Schweinachgau (?-?) children unclear #Richwara von Zulpichgau (940-980) two daughters without a trace ##Judith von Babenberg (?-?) ##Kunigunde von Babenberg (?-?) #Unknown von Bayern (?-?) one son without a trace ##Meginhard von Gilching #Velasquita of Pamplona (?-?) three marriages, but no recorded children -- may be the ancestor of the counts of Biscaya #Wichman Billung (?-967) one son without a trace ##Amelung Billung (?-?) Generation 9 (See also Descendants of Charlemagne (Generation 9)) #Adela de Bar (c990-?) one son without a trace ##Fulk of Arlon (?-1078) #Adèle of France (1009-1079) x Baldwin V, Count of Flanders (1012-1067) two sons without a trace ##Henry of Flanders (c1035-?) ##Richard of Flanders (c1050-1105) #Adolf I von Keldachgau (?-1018) one son without a trace ##Hermann III von Keldachgau (?-1056) #Arduino II d'Ivrea (?-?) x Willa II of Tuscany (?-?), apparently the ancestors of the counts of Canavese #Arnold an der Mangfall (?-1030) one son without a trace ##Pilgrim an der Mangfall (?-1066) #Borrell I de Pallars (?-995) four sons, two daughters without a trace ##Ermengol I de Pallars (?-1030) fate unclear ##Guillem de Pallars (?-?) ##Isarn de Pallars (?-?) ##Miró de Pallars (?-?) ##Ava de Pallars (?-?) ##Ermengarda Borrell de Pallars (?-?) #Eberhard IV. von Egisheim (?-aft1016) two sons without a trace ##Matfrid von Egisheim (?-bef1049) ##Gerhard von Egisheim (?-bef1049), married to Cuniza #Ekbert Billung (935-994) three sons without a trace ##Wichmann III Billung (?-1016) ##Ekbert II Billung (?-?) ##Amelung Billung (?-1031) #Hermann II. von Werl (c980-1025) one son, one daughter without a trace ##Rudolf von Werl (?-?) ##Mathilde von Werl (?-?) #Oda von Meißen (?-1025) one daughter without a trace ##Mathilda of Poland (1018-aft1035) #Otto I von Rheinecke (995-1046) one daughter without a trace ##Sophie von Rheinecke (1035-1059) #Raoul III de Vexin (c1000-1038) one son without a trace ##Thibaut de Valois (?-?) #Ramon III de Pallars Jussà (?-1047) one son, one daughter without a trace ##Sunyer de Pallars Jussà (?-1103) ##Ricarda de Pallars Jussà (?-?) #Raymond de Toulouse (?-978) one daughter without a trace ##Liedgarde de Toulouse (?-?) #Regnier de Louvain (?-?) two sons, one daughter without a trace ##Henri de Louvain (?-?) ##Regnier II de Louvain (?-?) ##Adele de Louvain (?-?) #Renaud I de Bourgogne (c990-1057) one son without a trace, one dubious son, two dubious daughters ##Gui de Brionne (c1025-1069) ##Aubrée de Bourgogne (1032-1122) ##Sybille de Bourgogne (1035-c1074) ##Foulques de Grandson (c1060-c1114) #Robert II of Senlis (?-1028) ##any daughters? #Thiemo an der Mangfall (?-1010) one son without a trace ##Udalrich an der Mangfall (?-aft1048) Generation 10 (See also Descendants of Charlemagne (Generation 10)) #Agnes von Lausitz (?-?) without a trace #Albrecht II von Muri (?-1141) one son without a trace ##Ulrich von Muri (?-?) #García of Viguera (?-c1017) two daughters without a trace ##Fronilda of Viguera (?-?) ##Toda of Viguera (?-?) #Geoffroy I de Penthièvre (?-1093) one son without a trace ##Conan de Penthièvre (?-1093) #Ramon IV de Pallars Jussà (?-1098) one daughter without a trace ##Loreto de Pallars Jussà (?-?) #Sancho of Viguera (?-c1002) one daughter without a trace ##Sancha of Viguera (?-?) Generation 11 (See also Descendants of Charlemagne (Generation 11)) #Arnau Ramon I de Pallars Jussà (?-1111) two sons without a trace ##Ramon de Talarn (?-?) ##Berenguer de Pallars Jussà (?-?) #Éon I de Penthièvre (999-1079) one son without a trace ##Derrien de Penthièvre (?-?) Generation 12 (See also Descendants of Charlemagne (Generation 12)) #Arnau Mir de Pallars Jussà (?-1174) one son without a trace ##Arnau de Pallars Jussà (?-bef1182) Charlemagne's descendants Complete as far as we know *Generation 2 *Generation 3 *Generation 4 *Generation 5 As complete as we can get it *Generation 6 *Generation 7 *Generation 8 *Generation 9 Under construction *Generation 10 *Generation 11 *Generation 12 *Generation 13 *Generation 14 *Generation 15 *Generation 16 *Generation 17 *Generation 18 *Generation 19 *Generation 20 *Generation 21 *Generation 22 *Generation 23 *Generation 24 *Generation 25 *Generation 26 *Generation 27 *Generation 28 *Generation 29 *Generation 30 *Generation 31 *Generation 32 *Generation 33 *Generation 34 *Generation 35 *Generation 36 *Generation 37 *Generation 38 *Generation 39 *Generation 40 *Generation 41 *Generation 42 *Generation 43 *Generation 44 *Generation 45 References Category:Descendants of Charlemagne